I Am the Messenger
About the Author Markus Zusak received the Children's Book Council of Austrailia's Book of the Year Award for I Am the Messenger (published in Austrailia as The Messenger). His previous books for young adults include Fighting Ruben Wolfe, and Amerian Library Association Best Book for Young Adults, and Getting the Girl. ' Markus Zusak' began to write dduring high school, where he led a "pretty internal existence'''. . . . '''I always had stories in my head. So I started writing them." He lives in Sydney where he writes, occasionally works a real job, and plays on a soccer team that never wins. Characters Ed Kennedy Audrey Doorman Backcover ⋆"Don't start this compulsively readable book without enough time to read it straight through to the final page." - Publishers Weekly, Starred protect the diamonds survive the clubs dig deep through the spades feel the hearts Ed Kennedy is an underage cabdriver without much of a future. He's pathetic at playing cards, hopelessly in love with his best friend, Audrey, and utterly devoted to his coffee-drinking dog, the Doorman. His life is one of peaceful routine and incompetence until he inadvertently stops a bank robbery. : That's when the first ace arrives in the mail. : That's when Ed becomes the messenger. : Chosen to care, he makes his way through town helping and hurting (when necessary) u : ntil only one question remains: Who's behind Ed's mission? Summary part one: The First Message (Ace of Diamonds) A) the holdup 2) sex should be like math: an introduction to my life 3) the ace of diamonds 4) the judge and the mirror 5) watching, waiting, raping 6) pieces 7) harrison avenue 8) being jimmy 9) the barefoot girl 10) the shoe box J) another stupid human Q) edgar street revisited K) murder at the cathedral part two: The Stones of Home (Ace of Clubs) A) aftermath 2) the visit 3) the envelope 4) just ed 5) cabs, the hooker, and alice 6) the stones 7) the priest 8) juveniles 9) the cops show up 10) the easy one and ice cream J) the color of her lips Q) blood and roses K) the face of clubs part three: Trying Times for Ed Kennedy (Ace of Spades) A) the game 2) twenty dollars for the dog and the card 3) dig 4) the benefits of lying 5) the power and the glory 6) a moment of beauty 7) a moment of truth 8) clown street. chips. the doorman. and me 9) the woman 10) front-porch cyclone J) a phone call Q) the bell street theater K) the last reel part four: The Music of Hearts (Ace of Hearts) A) the music of hearts 2) the kiss, the grave, the fire 3) the casual suit 4) to feel the fear 5) ritchie's sin 6) god bless the man with the beard, the missing teeth, and the poverty 7) the secret marv 8) each to each 9) the swings 10) audrey, part one: three night to wait J) marv's afterthought Q) audrey, part two: three minutes to take K) the end part five: The Joker (Joker) J) the laughter J) the weeks J) the end is not the end J) the folder J) the message My Review of This Book N/A Category:Favorites Category:Favorite Books Category:Books Category:I Am the Messenger Category:Need Work Pages